Bunch of Roses
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Joomyun?" "Yeah?" "Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" "Eum... Empat atau lima tahun?" "Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah..." A KrisHo confession fic. Because confession isn't his style...


**HARUS BACA FF – Everything Has Changed (KaiHun) juga, biar ngerti!**

Baru ada ide buat

dua burung dengan satu batu! *Ctakkk...

Ohkay, ini gak digabungin biar

saya tahu lebih banyak KaiHun atau KrisHo shippernya. Besok saya mau publish fic ber-chapter mereka, tapi bingung cerita bingkai!

Uyyyyyyyyyyyy... bagai melempar mau yang mana dulu... heunggg...

**Bunch of Roses**

Author : Ayane Sakura-chan

Pairing : KrisHo, slight KaiHun

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rating : PG-15

Length : One Shoot

...

...

...

"_Joomyun?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"_

"_Eum... Empat atau lima tahun?"_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah..."_

...

...

...

Yifan bertemu dengan Joomyun saat mereka menghadiri sebuah seminar di daerah Gangnam. Saat itu keduanya berada di dalam tahun pertama pekerjaan mereka. Joomyun adalah seorang dokter yang juga sedang dalam masa spesialis untuk _pediatrician_, sedangkan Yifan adalah seorang asisten dosen yang sedang melanjutkan S2 nya untuk bidang teknik.

Seminar akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, dan Yifan adalah seorang pribadi yang sangat membenci menunggu, oleh karena itu dia mengusiknya dengan mencoba menyapa seseorang di sebelah kanannya. Dan orang itu adalah Kim Joomyun. Seorang namja dengan postur mungil yang berkulit putih bersih dengan skema wajah bak malaikat yang sangat indah.

"Hai... saya Wu Yifan dari Universitas Nasional Seoul, anda?"Yifan bertanya dengan sopan.

"Saya Joomyun, dari Seoul International Hospital. Anda seorang dosen?"tanya Joomyun berusaha melanjutkan percakapan yang kaku.

"Seorang asisten dosen tepatnya. Anda dokter?"tanya Yifan kemudian.

"Ya, calon dokter anak lebih tepatnya,"dan kemudian Yifan tersenyum saat itu. Sungguh, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tersenyum hanya karena percakapan singkat dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Namun sedikit banyak Yifan mengetahui, bahwa Joomyun telah menarik perhatiannya.

...

...

...

Yifan tidak tahu, apakah ini adalah sebuah takdir ataukah hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tapi dia memilih opsi pertama, ini adalah takdir, dan takdirnya adalah takdir yang menggembirakan. Yifan bertemu dengan Joomyun di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tepatnya di section _fruits and vegetables_. Saat itu Joomyun menyapanya dulu, dan itu cukup untuk membuat senyum Yifan mengembang seperti idiot.

"Yifan_-ssi_?"Joomyun datang dengan _trolley_nya yang sudah penuh dengan sawi putih, kubis, bayam merah, dan asparagus.

"Ah... Joomyun_-ssi_?"dan Yifan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu kaget dan antusias karena melihat malaikat ini kembali di hadapannya.

"Anda sedang berbelanja?"tanya Joomyun, Yifan menangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, dia juga tidak tahu, kenapa bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Yah, begitulah. Anda juga? Sendirian saja?"Yifan menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Tidak, saya bersama..."dan seorang namja berkulit tan dengan lima buah kubis ditangannya muncul dan menaruh kubis-kubis itu di _trolley_ Joomyun.

"Teman?"Yifan berharap itu benar, dan sedikit banyak dia yakin dengan pemikirannya, karena namja tan di hadapnnya ini masih terlihat belia.

"Bukan,"dan ternyata Yifan salah.

"Dia adikku,"Yifan merasa sangat lega saat itu.

"_Anyeonghaseo_ Kim Jongin _imnida_,"memang mirip. Hanya saja warna kulit dan tinggi badan mereka berbeda.

"Ah... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Yifan-_ssi..._ sepertinya saya harus segera pulang karena saya sudah selesai berbelanja... eum... _anyeong_?"dan Yifan kembali tersenyum. Tersenyum karena tingkah lucu Joomyun dan senyumnya yang seperti candu.

"_Anyeong."_

...

...

...

Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Ini adalah takdirnya, dan sebagai seorang hamba yang taat pada Tuhannya maka Yifan akan menjalaninya dengan baik. Kim Jongin, adik dari Kim Joomyun, sekarang duduk di salah satu kelasnya. Dan kebetulan tidak sampai sejauh ini.

Jam telah selesai, dan semua orang berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Tapi, lain dengan Jongin. Disinilah dirinya berada saat ini... berdiri di depan dosennya, dosen fisika yang sangat diharapkannya bisa menjadi pembinanya meskipun orang itu baru diangkat menjadi dosen satu bulan lalu. Jongin menatap Yifan serius, berharap Yifan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya. Mungkin tentang menjadi asisten dosen? Karena dia sudah membaca di pengumuman bahwa Yifan belum mempunyai asisten?

"Eum... kau tahu kan kalau aku mengenal hyungmu?"tanya Yifan ragu. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung... ini keluar dari topik, tapi sebagai murid yang baik dia mengangguk saja.

"Begini... nilaimu di kelas fisika sangat memuaskan, dan aku bangga kau memilih kelasku di semester ini. Eum... tentang asisten dosen... kau mau?"tanya Yifan serius. Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Ekhem... kk... kalau begitu, nilamu sudah sangat memuaskan, dan aku dengar kau adalah anak yang rajin, jadi... kau adalah asistenku mulai dari sekarang. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

...

...

...

Disinilah Jongin berada saat ini, di depan sebuah bangungan kecil bernama 'The Florist'. Satu-satunya toko bunga yang dekat dengan arah kampus dan rumahnya. Dan dia datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Ya! Dia datang untuk 'asisten dosen' untuk menjalankan syarat yang diajukan oleh Yifan kepadanya.

"_Syaratnya adalah... bantu aku agar bisa mengenal __**hyung**__mu lebih jauh. Maksudku... eum... begini..."_

"_Professor menyukai __**hyung**__ saya?"tanya Jongin cepat, dan Yifan menganggukan kepalanya._

"_Ya... sepertinya,"jawab Yifan singkat. Jongin menatap Yifan tajam._

"_Jika hanya sepertinya, maaf saya tidak bisa membantu,"Jongin hampir saja keluar dari kelas, tapi Yifan lebih cepat menahannya._

"_Bukan... bukan sepertinya. Aku memang menyukai __**hyung**__mu itu... jadi tolong beritahu aku. Bagaimana cara agar bisa mendapatkannya!"kata Yifan sungguh-sungguh. Jongin terdiam, tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Yifan._

"_Kau tidak akan menyesal jika sudah kuberitahu, dan kau akan menerimanya apa adanya bukan?"kini Jongin terdengar seperti __**hyung**__ Joomyun, bukan sebaliknya._

"_Ya, tentu saja..."jawab Yifan. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ragu-ragu untuk bercerita, namun akhirnya dia bicara juga. "Dia orang yang... eum... __**sassy**__? Keras kepala, dan... yang paling menyebalkan dia itu drama __**addict**__. Jadi... secara langsung dan tidak langsung, kebiasaannya menonton drama membuatnya menjadi __**hopeless romantic**__, dan... eum... manja?"kata Jongin ragu. Yifan mengangguk mengerti. Jadi... Joomyun memang benar-benar orang yang menarik._

"_Lalu... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendekatinya?"tanya Yifan lagi. Jongin nampak berpikir keras._

"_Ah... mawar, Joomyun __**hyung**__ sangat menyukai mawar merah, dan dia pernah berkata bahwa... dia ingin memiliki kekasih yang romantis dan selalu memberikan mawar kepadanya,"jelas Jongin._

"_Aku bukan orang yang romantis, tapi aku akan menjadi romantis jika itu untuk Joomyun. Jadi... belikan mawar merah untuknya... dan tolong tulis sebuah surat bahwa mawar itu dariku,"kata Yifan final. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Mulai hari itu, Jongin menemukan kebahagiaannya, jika Yifan menganggap Joomyun adalah senyumannya. Setidaknya begitulah dia menggambarkan _namja _itu, namja berkulit pucat yang ditemuinya setiap hari selasa, kamis, dan minggu untuk mawar-mawar Joomyun. Sebisa mungkin Jongin akan mengendalikan rasa gugup dan malunya di hadapan _namja_ itu. Dan karena namja itu pula kini Jongin menerima gelar _roses boy_ yang diberikan oleh Yifan kepadanya dengan senang hati. Mungkin saat ini dia menjadi _roses boy_ Joomyun untuk mewakili Yifan, tapi dia yakin... suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi _roses boy_ untuk dirinya sendiri bagi namja itu.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya di kamis sore ini, seperti biasa, Jongin meletakan setangkai mawar merah 'pemberian' Yifan di atas nakas kamar tidur Joomyun. Untuk beberapa jam kemudian dia akan berdiam diri di kamarnya, memikirkan mesin dan kimia, kemudian di jam tujuh malam _eomma_nya akan memanggilnya turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama. Makan malam... waktu yang paling ditunggunya karena hanya saat itulah keluarganya akan berkumpul bersama. _Appa_nya sudah kembali dari tempatnya bekerja, _eomma_nya sudah kembali dari _part time_nya sebagai penjaga toko buku, dan Joomyun menyeleseaikan _shift_nya.

"Apa mawar itu datang lagi?"sang _eomma _bertanya kepada putera pertamanya. Pipi Joomyun bersemu seketika.

"_Ne_..."jawab Joomyun tanpa mampu menatap kepada eommanya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Jongin... kau bilang dia dosenmu kan?"tanya sang _appa_ tiba-tiba. Jongin tersentak kaget, tapi buru-buru menjawab. _"Ne... aboji."_

"Dia tampan?"dan joomyun hampir tersedak saat itu. Sebelumnya keluarganya hanya akan menggoda, tidak akan sampai sejauh ini.

"Mungkin? Tapi dia tidak seperti orang Korea, maksudku... dia seperti orang Inggris ataupun Amerika,"jawab Jongin mengerti _hyung_nya. Joomyun tersenyum kikuk kepada orangtuanya.

"Myunnie... kapan-kapan ajak dia makan malam bersama,"kata Nyonya Kim pada Joomyun. Joomyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga.

...

...

...

Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan, Yifan datang ke kediaman Kim malam itu. Tanggal dua puluh dua mei, hari ulang tahun Joomyun. Kemarin, Jongin memberitahunya bahwa sang _hyung_ mengundang Yifan untuk acara makan malam keluarga, dan Yifan tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat itu. Bahkan Joomyun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah hari di supermarket itu, dan sekarang dia akan makan malam bersama keluarga Joomyun di hari ulang tahunnya? Katakan saja Yifan tak perlu menaiki kapal untuk sampai ke daratan Cina.

"_Anyeonghaseo..."_sapa Yifan kepada orangtua Joomyun. Nyonya Kim tertegun begitu menatap sosok Yifan... karena beliau tidak menyangka bahwa dosen romantis itu akan setampan ini, sedangkan Tuan Kim masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. "_Anyeonghaseo..._ duduklah dulu, sementara Ibu dan Joomyun menyiapkan makan malamnya,"kata Nyonya Kim kemudian menarik Joomyun ke arah dapur. Memberi waktu luang bagi kedua pria berwajah dingin itu untuk saling berinteraksi.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yifan?"tanya Tuan Kim.

"_Ne..._ Wu Yifan _imnida_."

"Kau bukan orang Korea kan?"tanya Tuan Kim lagi.

"_Ne..._ saya adalah Cina-Kanada,"jawab Yifan tegas.

"Kau menyukai Joomyun?"dan sebuah pertanyaan singkat kembali diajukan.

"_Ne..._ saya sangat menyukainya,"jawab Yifan tegas. Tuan Kim tersenyum mengejek kemudian melipat koran yang semenjak tadi dibacanya.

"Mck... kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan dan kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kau sangat menyukainya. Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru anak muda?"Tuan Kim menatap Yifan serius, dan Yifan menjadi gugup.

"Saya memang belum lama ini bertemu dengannya, tapi saya yakin bahwa dia akan menjadi 'seseorang' di masa depan saya,"kata Yifan yakin. Tuan Kim menganggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Berjalan menuju ke arah dapur tanpa memperdulikan sosok Yifan yang menatapnya gelisah.

"Yifan..."tuan Kim menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku menyukai sifatmu itu... tapi tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi, baru kau kembali untuk menikahi Joomyun,"dan saat itu Yifan berjanji akan terus berusaha. Bahwa satu pintu telah terbuka untuk menggapai sosok Joomyun seutuhnya, namun masih ada jutaan pintu lain yang siap menghangnya.

...

...

...

Jongin datang terakhir, dengan seratus tangkai mawar merah untuk si _birthday boy_, kemudian dia ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya. Malam itu tidak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini Yifan datang dan Nyonya Kim menjadi sangat antusias dan menghujani Yifan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mulai dari yang umum sampai sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan di jam makan malam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Joomyun berkali lipat merasa malu kepada Yifan.

Setelah makan malam, Yifan dan Joomyun menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan berbincang di teras belakang. Keduanya duduk di kursi rotan yang bersebelahan. Hanya di batasi oleh meja rotan kecil yang berfungsi sebagai tempat vas keramik sederhana dengan bunga bunga lili sebagai isinya. Vas, kesayangan Tuan Kim.

"_Eomma_ku menanyakan hal yang memalukan. Aku minta maaf,"dan Joomyun rasa, tingkat kedekatan mereka sudah pada tahap untuk saling berbicara informal.

"Tidak papa. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu. _Well_, karena aku besar di Amerika. Hahaha..."canda Yifan. Joomyun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Semenjak kapan... kau eum... menyukaiku?"tanya Joomyun ragu.

"Semenjak..."Yifan berpaling ke arah Joomyun dan menatapnya lama, "Kita bertemu di seminar itu,"jawab Yifan kemudian.

"Oh... darimana kau tahu aku menyukai mawar?"tanya Joomyun lagi. Yifan tersenyum kali ini.

"Adikmu."

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu! Apa dia memberitahukanmu hal lain?"Joomyun nampak sedikit kesal.

"Yeah... sedikit... seperti... kau adalah orang yang _sassy, drama addict... Mr. Hopeless Romantic_?"goda Yifan. Semburat kemerahan berhasil menyembul dari kedua pipi putih Joomyun. Untung saja hari sudah larut dan langit makin menggelap, maka dari itu ronanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Jadi... kau akan terus menjadikan Jongin sebagai _roses boy_?"tanya Joomyun balik menggoda.

"Ya, aku harap aku punya pilihan lain,"jawab Yifan santai.

"Sampai kapan?"tanya Joomyun serius.

"Sampai kau menjadi milikku."

...

...

...

Tanggal dua puluh dua di tiga tahun selanjutnya ternyata jauh berbeda. Kali ini Yifan tidak datang ke kediaman Kim untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Joomyun. Tapi dia menghabiskan malamnya dengan menikmati iringan klasik dari piringan tua, serta anggur mahal yang di dapatnya dengan susah payah bersama Joomyun. Yah... sebuah, _candle light dinner._

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seromantis ini,"kata Joomyun tiba-tiba.

"Itu karena adegan ini ada di salah satu drama _favorite_mu,"jawab Yifan menggoda. Joomyun mencebikan bibinya sedikit.

"Yah... kalau terpaksa kenapa harus melakukannya,"kata Joomyun sambil mengiris _rare _filet mignonnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Jongin lah pelakunya. Dia membeli mawar, menyusunnya menjadi bentuk hati..."

"Apa dia juga yang memasak?"tanya Joomyun cepat.

"Aku memesannya dari _restaurant favorite_mu. Dan... anggur ini kudapatkan setelah merelakan gajiku selama satu bulan,"jelas Yifan. Dan Joomyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman menawannya karena si bodoh di hadapannya ini.

...

...

...

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, selama empat tahun Jongin menjadi roses boy untuk Joomyun, dan selama itu pula proses berlangsung. Proses yang berjalan layaknya aliran air di cekungan datar itu kini membludak, berjalan layaknya arus yang berlari menuju arah air terjun dengan cepat dan deras. Yifan tidak pernah mengatakan secara resmi bahwa dia menyukai Joomyun, atau meminta Joomyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. _**Because confession isn't his style**_. Tapi, tanpa hal itu hubungan mereka tetap terjaga. Joomyun tetap bertahan dengannya, bahkan ikatan mereka semakin menguat.

Semua hal membahagiakan yang berlalu terpaksa harus terjeda. Itu terjadi di hari minggu, ketika kabar membahagiakan bagi Jongin keluar, dia mendapatkan _cum laude_ untuk tekniknya. Hari minggu itu, ketika Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan senyumannya yang sangat lebar, dan hati yang sangat gembira. Keadaan rumah sepi, dan benar-benar sepi. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada satupun orang berada di bangunan sederhana berlantai dua itu. Hanya ada sebuah _note_ kecil yang tertempel di lemari pendingin yang membuat bahagia Jongin pudar seketika.

'Jongin, ayah mengalami kecelakaan. Ibu dan _hyung _ada di rumah sakit.' Dan sebelum kaki-kaki panjangnya digerakkannya untuk pergi menyusul keluarganya. Kesedihan itu sudah lebih dulu sampai padanya.

'_Ya... Jongin. Kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit...'_itu nomor Joomyun dan Yifan yang berbicara.

'_Jongin... siapkan rumah untuk menyambut tamu. Maaf, ayahmu meninggal...'_

...

...

...

Upacara pemakaman telah berakhir. Dan ternyata kesedihan bagi Jongin ini baru berawal, ketika dirinya, Joomyun, ibunya, serta Yifan kembali ke rumahnya. Ibunya langsung bersimpuh di depannya yang sedang terduduk dengan lesu di atas sofa _single favorite_ mendiang ayahnya.

"Jongin... ibu mohon nak... jangan menjadi seperti ayahmu..."Nyonya Kim terisak dengan keras saat itu. Joomyun yang masih tersedu-sedu bertambah parah. Dia mulai sulit untuk mengatur nafasnya, sehingga membuat Yifan harus memapahnya menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Jongin... lihat ibu sayang,"Nyonya Kim menangkup wajah Jongin diantara telapak tangannya. Memandang mata kosong itu dengan matanya yang dipenuhi dengan bulir-bulir air mata kepedihan.

"Ibu tidak mau... tidak mau sesuatu yang sama terjadi kepadamu... menyerahlah kepada teknik..."

"Kau bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain..."

"Jongin... kau menyayangi ibu kan?"

Saat itu Jongin tidak menangis. Dia tidak berteriak pada ibunya, tidak menuntut wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu untuk berkata bahwa itu hanya sekedar candaan. Tetapi Jongin melepas rengkuhan hangat ibunya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Membawa station wagon kebanggaan ayahnya dan mengendarainya dengan setengah sadar, menuju satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

'The Florist'

...

...

...

"Jongin... kau... tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Nyonya Kim khawatir kepada Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan satu buket mawar merah dan satu buket lili putih.

"Yeah..."jawab Jongin pelan.

"Jongin... tentang cita-citamu..."

"Aku mengerti _eomma_..."

"_Eomma_ hanya mengkhawatirkanku, karena _eomma_ menyayangiku. Dan yah... aku akan mencoba untuk menyukai hal lain,"jawab Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nn... ne_?"Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget begitu mendengar penuturan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa? Anak bungsunya, yang sangat keras kepala, dan hanya hidup untuk fisika dan kimia itu kini menyerah pada cita-citanya begitu saja.

"Seseorang membuatku menyadarinya,"kata Jongin cepat. Kemudian dia meletakkan lili putih yang segar itu ke dalam vas _favorite_ ayahnya dan memberikan mawar-mawar itu kepada pemilinya.

...

...

...

"Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin tak melupakan tugasnya,"lirih Joomyun sambil memandangi mawar merah yang kini tertata dengan indah di vas bunganya. Yifan tersenyum kemudian meraih kedua tangan Joomyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi..."

"Joomyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

"Eum... Empat atau lima tahun?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah..."

"Yy... Yifan?"Joomyun menatap Yifan sendu.

"Ayahmu berpesan kepadaku untuk kembali dan menikahimu untuk beberapa waktu lagi saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan... ini sudah tiga tahun. Tolong... biarkan aku menjadi penerusnya untuk menjaga mu..."ucap Yifan serius.

"Jadi... kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Ya, aku harap aku bisa menolakmu saat ini,"dan keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

_Satu orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu pergi... dan yang lain pasti akan datang untuk mengisi kekosongan itu._

End.

Horeee... selesai juga... ahh... maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Reviewnya ditunggu... ^^


End file.
